1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function machine, and more particularly, to a multi-function machine having a multifunctional cover with a multi-function to control a proper operation of a plurality of devices installed in a main body of the multi-function machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As office automation machines such as printers, copiers, scanners, and facsimiles are currently widespread, high-performance products are developed to expand original functions of these machines. As a result, a method of using the office automation machines becomes complicated, production cost goes up, and the office automation machines become high-priced pieces of equipment. Due to this, independent office automation machines have been combined into one machine to provide for a multi-function machine, which is economical and simple to use.
The multi-function machine has a structure in which a printer is combined with a facsimile machine. Thus, the multi-function machine has a printing device and a scanning device which copies a desired portion of an original through scanning. Also, the multi-function machine has an information transmission device, such as a modem, which stores and transceives data. Therefore, the multi-function machine is a single unit serving as a scanner and a copier as well as a printer and a facsimile machine.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a portion of a conventional office automation machine. Referring to FIG. 1, the office automation machine includes a main body 100, a multifunctional cover 200, a hook 220, and a protrusion 240. The multifunctional cover 200 is hinged to a bottom tip of the main body 100 and is to be opened from and closed toward the main body 100 using a hinge 120. The hook 220 is installed at one side of the multifunctional cover 200 so that it is joined with a knob 140 mounted at the main body 100 when the multifunctional cover 200 is closed toward the main body 100. The protrusion 240, which is installed at a portion of an inner surface of the multifunctional cover 200, turns off a switch 160 installed at the main body when the multifunctional cover 200 is opened from the main body 100 and turns on the switch 160 when the multifunctional cover 200 is closed toward the main body 100.
In the above-described configuration, the protrusion 240 is separated from the switch 160 when the multifunctional cover 200 is opened from the main body 100. Then, a supply of power to the main body 100 is cut off, and an operation of the multi-function machine stops. A device (not shown) installed in the main body 100 is therefore exposed so that it is replaced or repaired.
When the multifunctional cover 200 is closed toward the main body 100, the protrusion 240 is joined with the switch 160. Then, the main body 100 is supplied with power, and thus the device (not shown) installed therein is ready to operate.
As described above, the multifunctional cover 200 of the conventional office automation machine simply protects devices or parts therein. Also, power is cut off or supplied when the multifunctional cover 200 is opened from and closed toward the main body 100. Thus, additional devices are required to check whether or not devices in the main body 100 function properly. As a result, the conventional office automation machine is complicated and its cost becomes expensive.